A Long trip home
by Vasillas
Summary: An unintended side effect of the protection lily potter used sends her to another world, after 11 years she finally manages to make it home. Possibly some light bashing of some characters, but not taken to extremes
1. Prologue

AN - this is the first thing I've written in a long time and the first thing I've ever published in any form, so if there's any glaring issues that's probably why  
while this could technically be considered a crossover story with the pathfinder RPG i'm not currently planning to heavily involve many elements from it  
and therefore haven't put it in the crossover category

* * *

The night started like most do in small towns like Sandpoint,

the sounds of adventurers celebrating a safe return and recently sold treasure in the local taverns, Wildlife skirting the edges of the town looking to scavenge food – or in some cases hunting for prey.

Unlike most nights a small group of adventurous goblins had decided to raid the town, unfortunately for the goblins or as some might say fortunately for the town a small group of adventurers were making their way into the town after a rather long trip, the group consisted of three humans and an elf, two wearing only cloaks and robes while the other two were armoured in what appeared to be thick leather.

Tired as they were the adventurers decided to do something about the goblins rather than leave them to raid the town and make their lives more difficult later,

"So what are we going to do about the goblins ?" The smallest one of the group said to the taller woman she was walking next to, "there aren't very many of them id imagine a couple well placed spells and arrows could take them out rather quickly", just as the taller woman finished saying this a rather large ball of fire rushed past directly towards the ill fated goblins, vaporizing them in a rather spectacular burst of fire and heat.

"Looks like one well placed spell did the job rather well don't you think?" Said the other robed figure as they checked over the remains of the goblins, looking rather embarrassed the woman looked at him, "was that fireball really necessary ?" She asked sarcastically "there were several less impressively explosive and simpler ways you could've used you realize, for example _Magic Missiles," _the figure just smirked as they continued to walk.

* * *

"Why are we in Sandpoint again ?" The woman groaned at her pyromaniac companion "there isn't exactly much here magic wise you know", as she said this one of her other companions, the tall elven man, sat down at the table they occupied at the Rusty Dragon this morning, "actually there's a rather large amount of ambient magic in the area underneath the town, considering there used to be a working rune well down there i figured it would be more than enough for what your planning," she leveled her annoyed gaze at the elven man, "well you did say you needed a rather large amount of magic for this to work, and the area around an active rune well should be more than enough" said her grinning pyromaniac friend,

* * *

Later that day deep in the catacombs beneath Sandpoint, "I'm really glad we didn't have to break in here, that would have been annoying considering how thick that gate was", "good thing i know Ameiko well enough that she was willing to lend me the key so we could use this place then isn't it?" said the smirking pyromaniac, "yes yes now help me draw this ritual circle so i can get me and my daughter home now would you ?" "Its not like you don't owe me for saving your arse from that pack of gnolls", "they were ganging up on me! Vicious beasts they were! and i was too tired to use any magic without knocking myself out!" "They were pygmy gnolls Silya and there were three of them you could have just used your sword."

The previously named wizard huffed and went about his portion of setting up the ritual circle while mumbling under his breath about gnolls and directing various other curses at his companion, meanwhile the tall elf and the young girl were practising their sword play against each other, having nothing better to do with their time while waiting for the other two to finish setting up the powerful ritual magics required to open a portal to another realm,

* * *

Hours later after the circle was complete the group went about making sure they had everything they wanted to take with them, the woman and her daughter weren't taking much, a few things that they'd picked up here and there over the years, though the same couldn't be said for their elementally inclined friend, who had several large enchanted bags filled with things he'd looted from people who no longer had any need of them, as well as a staggering amount of gold and platinum coins and gems, when questioned as to why he had so many bags filled with junk his only response was to shrug and say "you never know when you might need a perfectly good sword in a hurry".

With a long suffering sigh the leader of this odd group of people looked at Silya and shook her head, turning to face the ritual circle she pointed her now infrequently used wand towards the centre and started to chant, as she continued chanting a glow started to form at the inner edges working its way inwards and a loud hum came with it growing louder the longer she continued, moments later

the humming and glow reached a peak and an earsplitting crack rang out as the portal suddenly formed on the wall opposite from where she was standing.

"Alright everyone, time for me to finally go home, last chance for you two to stay behind" she said while looking at Silya, "not a chance we're staying behind, plus its not like we cant come back, now that we know it works, going back and forth is easy enough" Silya said with a smirk on his face, with that he ran a jumped head first into the portal, a loud cry of "Dammit!" was heard after several seconds,

Sighing the elf and his companion just shook their head and walked through the portal, a startled yelp was heard not long after, looking at her daughter the redheaded witch wondered out loud just what was wrong with the portal, "considering who gave us the details i wouldn't be surprised if its on the ceiling somewhere" "probably the ceiling in the Leaky if my luck holds out"shaking her head she motioned her daughter forward and started walking behind her, anticipating the return to the land she had come from she walked through the portal smiling at the thought of seeing people who probably thought her dead and the reactions they'd have.

if anyone had been left in the room they would have a heard a rather loud shriek of indigence and another cry of "Dammit!"


	2. Chapter 1

_for the record i don't claim to own anything from harry potter, only my own OC's _

A loud crack split the air, followed quickly by the sound of rolling thunder as what

rather looked like a hole in the fabric of reality spit out two figures just outside the village of Hogsmeade near the train station.

Groaning as she pushed herself up from the ground lily potter helped her daughter to stand on her feet,

" Well it looks like we managed to get to the right place" she said as she looked around and took in her surroundings

"I may only be thirteen mum but even i know we should be amazed that the instructions the airhead gave us actually worked"

iris said with a snort implying her near disbelief that the instructions they had used didn't manage to land them in the wrong dimension or worse,

"she may be a bit of a ditz but she's not as air headed as she lets people think she is dear" shaking her head iris looked at her mother and asked

"so which way from here?",

"well if you look around you might notice that we're missing something" lily said as she gestured widely around them

"where the hell did those two get too!?"

looking up lily noticed that the portal hadn't quite closed yet but had gotten much smaller and suddenly a note fell through the portal landing on her face,

frowning and removing the note she turned it over and read it

'Lily

I'm borrowing Silya and Faelle for a while, they owe me a favour and I'm

having them run a couple of errands for me, ill send them along when they finish their chores, and because i knew she would forget to mention it, the instructions for the portal came from me and not my daughter,

consider us even for that thing in Magnimar.

LC'

frowning again as she recognized the handwriting on the note she handed it to iris to read for herself, tilting her head to the side as she read it iris snorted

"I'm not sure if i should be worried for them or not mum, it must be a big favour if

she grabbed them like that, but it also isn't likely to be something they can't handle without you"

shaking her head as she started to gather the bags they'd brought with them lily just laughed softly "chances are that she literally has them running simple errands, she's kind of petty like that when annoyed with someone"

/****************************************************************\

'Walking through the village towards their destination of the Hogs Head Inn

lily couldn't help but notice that it looked mostly the same as it had when she had

been summarily booted out of her own dimension as part of the backlash from the protection ritual she had used to save her son and hopefully trap and destroy Voldemort at the same time.'

'Looking back at her memories of that night she was glad that she had seen it work, Though when the monster had tried hitting her with the supposedly unblockable killing curse she had been sure she was going to die only to be mildly surprised when her first line of defence actually worked and she was left alive.'

'It had been from a rather dubious source that she had discovered the ritual in the first place and therefore rather surprising that the arithmancy had shown that it had a chance of working if all the criteria were met, hence her reason for a second layer of protection for if the first ritual failed, though the second layer would mean her death if it was activated, she was willing to use it to save her son.'

'If Voldemort had been slightly less arrogant and had actually checked he would have noticed she wasn't actually dead and was in fact playing possum while she watched to see if he would manage to spring the trap and destroy himself.'

'Seeing Voldemort cast the killing curse at her son had been simultaneously the most painful and most exhilarating thing she had ever seen as she watched his curse almost come into contact with her son before reflecting backwards and destroying it's caster as it failed to kill its original target,'

'though the next seconds after this were blurry due to the trauma of being ripped from her own dimension she was at least sure in the knowledge that her son had survived the killing curse, and with the shielding runes carved into his crib likely survived the subsequent explosive backlash that occurred.'

'Lily considered herself lucky that the world she had ended up on had magic that mostly seemed to feel like it had back home though with some major differences in how people used it, one of those being that almost everyone could use magic if trained, the biggest difference she had first noticed being that the planet was so saturated with magic that wands weren't required at all and actually functioned quite differently, storing spells as opposed to channelling them the way she was used too,'

'She'd thought for quite some time on whether or not she would need a wand if and when she managed to get herself and her daughter back home, it would be rather surprising to many people if she suddenly no longer required a wand, something most had thought only the most powerful mages could manage.'

Startled by the realization that she was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed her daughter trying to get her attention she turned to look at her and apologized

"Sorry Iris, Walking through here brought back some memories, What was it you wanted?"

"Mum this place looks like every other small Inn we've stayed in"

"That's kind of the point iris" said lily with a weary sigh, she understood why iris was frustrated that the Inn didn't seem any different from others they had stayed in over the years, but anonymity was something she was trying to maintain for the moment considering she had no idea what the state of the Wizarding world currently was.

"if i knew more about how things had changed since i was gone we could stay elsewhere, but that wasn't exactly information i could get dear" She said with a quiet laugh,

"some things never seem to change though, like small inn's" lily said while looking around the area

"i guess your right mum, it is kind of comforting at least that it looks the same"

"Thankfully i happen to know the owner of this place won't ask many questions " she said as she looked at the sign for the Hogs Head inn.

Thankfully they seemed to have arrived at a busy enough time that they wouldn't have to worry about being looked at to closely as they went to the bar to inquire about getting a room for the night, and when asked the bartender quickly handed Lily a key and with barely a glance told her the room number.

-AN- this is a bit shorter than i intended it to be, but the next part after the end of this chapter works better as the start of an entirely new one. my thanks to the few people that followed this already


End file.
